In related arts, an optical measuring method using a flow cytometry (flow cytometer) is used in analyzing a biological microparticle, such as a cell, a microorganism, or a liposome. The flow cytometer is an analyzing apparatus that irradiates the microparticle, which flows through the inside of a flow path formed of a flow cell or a microchip, with light, and detects fluorescence or scattered light generated from each microparticle.
The flow cytometer includes a function which sorts and collects only the microparticles having specific characteristics, based on an analysis result. Particularly, a microparticle apparatus which considers a cell as a fractionation target is referred to as a ‘cell sorter.’ In general, the cell sorter makes liquid discharged from the flow path into liquid droplets by applying oscillation to the flow cell or the microchip by an oscillation element or the like (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-532874 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-190680, which are incorporated herein by reference).
After a positive charge or a negative charge is imparted, a progress direction of the liquid droplets separated from the flow path is changed by a deflecting plate or the like, and the liquid droplets are collected by a predetermined container or the like. In addition, in related arts, a technology is suggested which distributes certain cells one by one to each reaction part of a base material used in a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) method or the like, by using a fractionation function by the cell sorter (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-510782, which is incorporated herein by reference).